The drip tip of the existing smoking paraphernalia for cigarette is generally made of plastic or metal, and a layer of chemical substance is electroplated or sprayed on the surface of the plastic or metal material to form a solidified protective layer (such as a metal plating layer, a paint coating layer). The smoking paraphernalia may be subjected to a pyrolysis at a certain temperature to generate harmful substances that affect human health. In some occasions, the smoke generated by the smoking paraphernalia is banned; the common smoking paraphernalia for cigarette is designed with airflow channels from the air inlet to the heating chamber and then to the air outlet. The conductive heating method is used in the heating chamber of the common smoking paraphernalia for cigarette, namely, the heating element is in direct contact with the cigarette, and the heat generated by the heating element is directly transmitted to the cigarette.
One of the disadvantages of the prior art lies in the smoking mode. People smoke through the mouth by directly contacting the cigarette filter, and the material on the surface of the cigarette filter may be subjected to a pyrolysis at a certain temperature to produce harmful substances that will get inhaled. Therefore, it is desirable avoid the direct contact with the cigarette filter while smoking.
Another disadvantage of the prior art lies in the heating mode. The conductive heating method is used in the heating chamber of the common smoking paraphernalia for the cigarette, namely, a heating element (such as a metal heating wire) and a high temperature resistant material (such as ceramic) are sintered at a high temperature to form a cigarette heating tube, which transfers the heat directly to the surface of the cigarette. When the tightness between the inner wall of the heating chamber and the cigarette is not uniform, it is prone to generate over heating at the position where the inner wall of the heating chamber and the cigarette is too tight, resulting in burnt smell. Besides, another heating mode of the ordinary cigarette is designed to integrate the printing heating material and Flexible Printed Circuit (FPC) board on the outer wall of the cigarette heating tube, which makes it easy to dissipate the heat generated by the heating material through the medium material and the thermal insulation material, thereby causing heat loss.
The present invention is aimed at solving the above-mentioned problems.